


Comfort

by perrysian



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Sexual Content, Sharing Body Heat, Threesome, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrysian/pseuds/perrysian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre gets cold easily. Enjolras and Courfeyrac warm him up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [await_the_dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/await_the_dawn/gifts).



Combeferre sighed as he closed the heavy wooden door against the outside cold. The flat was quiet and warm, but he shivered still, slipping off his coat.

He smiled as he entered the bedroom to find Enjolras and Courfeyrac settled in his bed, his own thick pajamas laid out on top of the electric blanket. He put them on and they settled him between them, pressing close to his sides, sharing kisses and touches between the three of them as they slowly fought the chill from his bones.

They didn’t have to speak, Courfeyrac, slipping a warm, tan hand into his trousers, Enjolras sucking on his neck as they cuddled under the covers. Combeferre gasped and grasped at them both as they cared for him. He never felt warmer as he did when he rested between them, their bodies pressed tight together, his heart so very full.

Enjolras and Courfeyrac were home to him, no matter where they were. Combeferre came, contentedness filling him as they pulled him through the last vestiges of his orgasm.

The three of them cuddled into the bed, and Combeferre chuckled.

“What’s funny?” Courfeyrac asked, grinning against his neck.

“Not funny. Wonderful. You’re both… I never expected this, you know?”

Enjolras nodded, nose brushing against the stubble at his throat. “It’s nice, to have you both here to take comfort in, to offer comfort to. It feels right. It makes me feel human.”

Combeferre kissed eir brow. “I understand.”

“Yeah,” Courfeyrac agreed. “We all work so hard and are under so much stress. I love coming home to the both of you.”

Combeferre chuckles again. “You, the both of you, are my home.”

Enjolras made a rude noise. “Sentimental.”

“He’s not the one that grew teary over tree decorations,” Courfeyrac teased. Enjolras reached over Combeferre and pinched Courfeyrac’s soft side; he whined. “Ey’re being mean, Combeferre, make em stop.”

Combeferre took Enjolras’ wrist and set eir hand over his heart. “Play nice, both of you.”

Courfeyrac sat up, and knelt over Combeferre’s chest to reach Enjolras, biting at eir neck teasingly. Enjolras was prevented from batting him away, with one arm caught beneath em and the other trapped in Combeferre’s grip. Ey rutted against his him as Combeferre fisted Courfeyrac’s cock through his trousers.

Combeferre loved this too, when their attentions were divided and he got to watch them slowly build towards completion, where teasing and enjoying one another was far more important than reaching climax, though they eventually did.

Courfeyrac collapsed mostly on top of Combeferre, Enjolras settling under his chin, long leg thrown over him and Courfeyrac.

Combeferre kissed them lazily, one and then the other, and reflected on the past year. Had someone told him in January he’d be in this position before the year was out, he would have called them naive, and been deeply hurt at the thought that someone had read his desires and used them to taunt him that way. But Courfeyrac had approached him and they worked up the nerve bring their feelings to Enjolras’ attention, who, to even eir own surprise, returned those feelings in full.

The relationship was built during several months of learning one another in this new way, and adjusting and revising their approaches and behaviours to best benefit all three of them. 

Courfeyrac was still very much a people person, but instead of the teasing flirtation he usually got up to with everyone, he pulled back and saved it for the two of them. He kept a stricter physical distance from other people, and wasn’t as free with his affections outside their immediate group of friends; he pulled away in that context as well, and stopped any actions that could be considered non-platonic in nature, for Combeferre and Enjolras’ sakes.

Enjolras, on the other hand, loosened up when it came to physical closeness. Ey keeps a datebook where ey write down all eir appointments and assignments, and marks the times of day when ey should show affection to Courfeyrac and Combeferre, or text them to let them know ey’re thinking about them; simple for other people in relationships, but difficult for Enjolras unless ey set a schedule to include it, them, in eir day more than usual, but this time in a romantic context.

Combeferre continuously worked on letting the both of them in, and allowing himself to appear less than perfectly collected and calm at all times. He discussed his personal concerns and anxieties with them on a regular basis, not just the ones related to their various causes. When winter had settled in at full force, he purposely slipped out that he chilled easily, and to what extent. Combeferre found he quite enjoyed curling up to either or both of them after spending long days shivering to various degrees all day.

Courfeyrac learned to control his needs, Enjolras learned to closely consider the needs of others, and Combeferre learned to ask for what he needed. Combeferre was confident that if they remained as open and communicative as they had been for the past several months, they could work through anything thrown at them. As long as they were strong internally, no outside force could rock them.

Enjolras peered up at him, Courfeyrac having dozed off several minutes before. Ey seemed to know what he was thinking, or merely read a small portion of it on his face, but ey kissed him and settled into the covers, head on his shoulder. Between Enjolras’ furnace-like body heat and Courfeyrac’s clingy warmth, Combeferre was entirely content, no chill to be found anywhere in the bedroom.

He closed his eyes, comfortable and comforted in the knowledge that he loved, that he was loved, and he would wake up in the morning warm to his very core, and happy-- happy with his relationship, his friends, his life, the progress they were making in the world-- sure in his ideals and his morals-- prepared for anything, as long as Enjorlas and Courfeyrac were by his sides, guarding his back, leading him and supporting him. This knowledge was a comfort.


End file.
